Assassin's Game
by SofiaKuran
Summary: From Christine Feehan's novels. This is about Jonas 'Smoke' Harper and his past. I haven't read the first book, but I read three and am still reading them. This is my take on Jonas's love life.


**Assassin's Game**

Jonas Harper came to Whitney's lab at a young age of 19. He came of his own free will, unknowing of the consequences. Once Jonas had arrived, he was locked up in a cage next to thousands of others filled with orphaned children less than 5. Most of the others were girls with flowery names. In the time Jonas spent there, he noticed one girl always by Whitney's side. She was small and looked frail to the point that she could break at any point. Whitney called her Chionodoxa, but she didn't look like a chionodoxa, at least to Jonas. A chionodoxa meant 'Glory of the Snow' and they're grown in the winter. The girl had long black hair and lifeless blue eyes, the color of ice. She had small Asian features. Chionodoxa never spoke and never smiled. However, Whitney seemed to take great joy in having Chionodoxa around. Jonas still remembers vividly of the day he came in was also the day he met Chionodoxa. Jonas had lost the will to fight useless battles and wanted a reason to fight. He thought he could find it through Whitney; however, Jonas was shoved into a cold cell and locked in there. Whitney walked in through the cell room and right at his side, holding onto his sleeve was Chionodoxa. Whitney chuckled, "A new soldier to enhance? He's young. What do you think, Chionodoxa?" Whitney asked smiling at her. Chionodoxa only nodded. She let go of Whitney's sleeve and squatted in front of Jonas's cell. "It seems Chionodoxa has taken a liking to you. I'll be sure not to break you too much." Whitney said. Whitney drew his attention to one of his assistants. "Get me Iris." Whitney patted Chionodoxa's head, "I'll be back, Chionodoxa. Stay here and play with your new friend."

Whitney left the room to the surgery room with a small young girl. Chionodoxa stared at Jonas. Jonas spit at her. "The hell you staring at, kid?" Jonas asked coldly.

Chionodoxa reached into her pocket and took out a set of keys and a small hibiscus flower. Chionodoxa opened Jonas's cell and walked up to him. Jonas sat in the corner, bruised and bloody. Chionodoxa moved in closer to him and sat on his lap. "What the fuck? Get off me!" Jonas coughed up blood.

Chionodoxa put the hibiscus into Jonas's hair and took out a sack of water she kept at her belt. Chionodoxa took the water and held it to Jonas's lips. She poured some into his mouth and he drank it up silently. Chionodoxa poured some of the water over her hands. The water stuck to her hands like gloves. Jonas's eyes widened. _Is she enhanced? A telepathic? _Jonas thought. She brought her hands under Jonas's shirt. Jonas moved his hands in protest. "Hey, kid. I'm not into things like this," Jonas said.

Chionodoxa stared at him with cold eyes. Jonas stopped and allowed her to go on. There was something off about Chionodoxa. Chionodoxa put her hands over Jonas's wounds. She closed her eyes and concentrated her energy on the water. The water glowed shining blue and Chionodoxa removed her hands from Jonas's stomach. The bullets he sustained and cuts had healed miraculously. Chionodoxa did the same to his entire body while the girls and other soldiers watched in amazement. "It seems Chionodoxa thinks highly of you. The name's Ryland, but you can call me Rye. Chionodoxa's one of us, but she's silent," A buff man across Jonas's cell spoke.

"Oh really now? One of Whitney's people is one of us?" Jonas asked skeptical.

Ryland chuckled, "I know you don't believe me. That much is evident."

"Well, that's obvious. I just got here and you expect me to trust you?" Jonas asked.

"Might as well trust us rather than Whitney," Ryland snickered.

Later in the night, everyone was given a piece of bread, an apple, and water. "That girl's probably eating in luxury right now," Jonas mumbled.

"True, but you just need to be patient," A woman in the cell next to Ryland said, "The name's Lily Whitney. Peter Whitney's one and only daughter."

Jonas's eyes widened. "What's the daughter of a mad scientist doing down here?" Jonas growled.

"Calm yourself. She's here just like any one of us," Ryland said, "And she's my woman. We met a while back, but Whitney caught us off guard."

"We all thought that he was murdered," Lily added, "Now we're down here, away from our team."

There were footsteps coming closer down the stairs. Everyone's ears perked up and they looked to the staircase. "It's Chio!" one girl cried cheerfully. Chionodoxa came down the stairs, stopping midway. She looked at the surveillance camera, towards her right, focused on the staircase. Chionodoxa mouthed the word, 'Shadow, attack.' Chionodoxa's shadow moved silently to the camera and possessed it so that nothing seemed out of place.

"The hell was that?" Jonas asked bewildered.

"Chionodoxa's psychic ability is to manipulate things, like the water from earlier and her own shadow," Lily explained, "But Whitney is unaware of her power and we'd like to keep it that way with her dark past."

"And what's her story?" Jonas asked rolling his eyes.

"Who knows? Something traumatizing enough to the point where sound no longer resides inside her, but I wish I knew to help her in some way," Ryland said sadly.

"We've all had traumatizing experiences. She isn't the only one," Jonas pouted.

"Not like her. She's lifeless, but has a heart of gold. She doesn't care whether or not she loses her life anymore. One of the guards shot a bullet at me and she took it to the left side of her chest as if it were nothing. It was like she could no longer feel pain. Not to mention that her body always felt chilled," Lily said looking down.

"She's gotten better. I think she's starting to show more emotion than before," Ryland added.

Jonas seemed to be flabbergasted. Chionodoxa walked down with a notepad and pen in hand. One by one, she wrote down orders for food. Chionodoxa went up to Ryland. "Chionodoxa, I'll just get a salad," Ryland said. Chionodoxa raised her eyebrow as she wrote down Ryland's order. Ryland blinked, "Uh…please?" Chionodoxa sighed with no volume, and shook her head. She looked up at him with reprimanding eyes. Ryland sighed, "Fine, I'll get a cheeseburger, mom." Chionodoxa's eyes softened into a smile almost.

Lily chuckled, "She's got you wrapped around her finger, Rye." Chionodoxa went up to Lily. "Chicken tenders and fries, please," Lily winked.

Jonas stood astounded. Chionodoxa went to take Jonas's order, but he just turned his head away. "Like I'll take food from the enemy. It's probably poisoned anyways," Jonas scowled. Chionodoxa's eyes had shown sadness. Her sadness made Jonas feel guilty. "Chio, leave him be. He's still adjusting to this," Ryland said. Chionodoxa nodded.

Chionodoxa went up to Lily and took out some prints at her belt. She handed them to her. Lily accepted the prints and opened one of them up. Lily's eyes widened and she froze for a moment, examining the print. Ryland tried to look over, but the cell bars were spread out closely together. "What is it, Lily?" Ryland asked.

"No way!" Lily exclaimed cheerfully, "There are so many escape routes! Did you make all of them yourself, Chio?"

Chionodoxa nodded happily. Lily patted her head. "Amazing job!" Lily said, ecstatic.

Chionodoxa opened everyone's cages and took out her cell phone. She texted a certain number, 'The coast is clear. Bring all equipment in.' Once the message was sent, the doors to the surgery room opened immediately. A boy with midnight blue hair and a suit came in with kitchen appliances and utensils and a grill. "Chio, just give me the word on when to return," He said, "Goodnight everyone." The boy bowed and left.

"Goodnight Ikuto," Everyone said, except Chionodoxa, who waved and Jonas.

Chionodoxa put on an apron and started to cook the meals on the list. She cooked several meals at once. When a dish was finished, she'd bring it to that person and start a new dish. Jonas remained in his cell, pretending to sleep when he was actually watching Chionodoxa. Everyone was happily eating and interacting, but Chionodoxa was still cooking. _What's she doing? Everyone's already eating…unless… _Jonas's eyes widened as Chionodoxa presented before him a piping hot bowl of Ukha, a Russian soup dish. She left the bowl for him and went to the grill. Chionodoxa would look over from time to time to see if he'd eat it. Jonas was shocked. _How'd she know I was Russian? _

Ryland walked into Jonas's cell and patted his shoulder. "She probably looked at your file. I'm a telepathic," Ryland said, "She's a great kid so accept it. Her eyes are made of ice, but her heart with is made of life."

When Ryland went to sit next to Lily, Jonas started to eat the food. In the middle of his chow down, Chionodoxa came running with Shashlyk, Russian shish kebabs. However, Chionodoxa tripped over her own feet, excited to give Jonas his food. The shashlyk went flying. Jonas practically dropped his bowl. He caught Chionodoxa in his arms and plate with all five shashlyk. "You alright?" Jonas asked worriedly, but in a low tone.

Chionodoxa looked up and gave Jonas a reassuring giggle. Jonas's eyes softened and he smiled. Everyone stopped almost dropping their food. Their eyes widened. "She… GIGGLED?" They all yelled.

"Why is that such a big deal?" Jonas asked confused.

"We've never even heard her voice before! And I was the first to meet her!" Lily exclaimed.

"Jesus Christ! I've been trying to get her to laugh for months. Damn son of a bitch, you!" Ryland laughed, "Whitney's right. She's taken a liking to you."

Chionodoxa lifted herself from Jonas's chest. She looked away, almost embarrassed. She went to the table next to the stove and took out a tea cup. Chionodoxa brought the tea cup to Jonas and went to get the tea pot from the stove. She poured Jonas some pinkish orange tea. The aroma filled Jonas's senses. His eyes widened. _This smells like… _"Hibiscus," Jonas eyed her and took a sip. "A lovely taste. I think the name Hibiscus suits you far better than Chionodoxa. I'm gonna call you Hibiscus from here on," Jonas smiled.

Chionodoxa's eyes widened. The ice in her eyes seemed to have melted and was replaced with life. Chionodoxa jumped onto Jonas, hugging him. When she let go, Chionodoxa twirled back and smiled at Jonas. "What? You like that name?" Jonas smirked. Chionodoxa nodded.

Chionodoxa texted the same number, 'Return now.' Ikuto walked in from the surgery room take away all the plates and equipment. "Gaito will be on duty tomorrow, Chio," Ikuto whispered into Chionodoxa's ear.

Chionodoxa nodded. Jonas watched as Ikuto left, his fingers entangled into Chionodoxa's hair. Jonas's eyebrows furrowed. He made almost a growling noise. Chionodoxa walked to Jonas and pointed in between his brows. "What? Don't furrow my brows?" Jonas asked. Chionodoxa nodded then smiled.

"What did Ikuto say?" Jonas asked, in a deep tone.

Chionodoxa closed her lips and put a finger over them, winking. "A secret, eh?" Jonas chuckled. _That doesn't make me feel any better._

Chionodoxa shivered. She put a hand over her mouth and started coughing. Ryland's eyes widened. He went up to Chionodoxa and knocked her out. "What the hell are you doing?" Jonas yelled outraged.

"It's better than watching Chio suffering from her disease," Ryland said, holding Chionodoxa in his arms, "Frail and kind. She was doomed to death at the age of 16."

Jonas's eyes widened, "How old is Hibiscus now?"

"12," Ryland said quietly.

Everyone went back to their cells. Ryland handed Chionodoxa to Jonas. "She'll feel safer with you by her side. The surveillance has been manipulated, so she's free to sleep here tonight," Ryland spoke softly.

Jonas carried Chionodoxa to his cell. Chionodoxa shivered cold. She opened her eyes slightly and mouthed 'shadow return.' Her shadow returned to Chionodoxa's body and she went under Jonas's shirt and snuggled. Chionodoxa was sound asleep.

For the next few months, Jonas and Chionodoxa grew fairly close together. However, Chionodoxa's health demolished substantially. At night, Chionodoxa began talking a little, but it was mostly through Jonas. Then, one night, Chionodoxa whispered to Jonas, "Escape tonight…" Jonas's eyes widened and he nodded.

As everyone was eating their dinner, Jonas took a spoon to his cup of tea. "If I could have everyone's attention, it seems tonight is our big breakthrough. Hibiscus has brought us all artillery and escape routes. We all know the teams that we're in. This may be our final meal together as a family. I have learned so much around here and wish you all luck!"

Everyone cheered and some of them cried. Chionodoxa hugged everyone and finally, Jonas. They looked into each other's eyes. "I… give you… nickname… 'Smoke.' You… like my big bro… Smoker. I'll miss… you," Chionodoxa smiled, tears rolling down her face.

There was a huge amount of noise coming from upstairs. Chionodoxa stood up immediately, quite alarmed. "Run!" Chionodoxa yelled. Everyone ran towards the surgery room to an escape route. Ryland, Lily and Jonas stayed behind. "Chio! Come with us!" Lily yelled.

Chionodoxa shook her head. "You must live your lives. Mine is already spent," Chionodoxa smiled sadly. Ryland and Lily nodded. Lily cried, "Please live." Ryland and Lily ran through the surgery room.

"Please, Hibi!" Jonas said.

Chionodoxa reached her guns at her belt. She turned her body to face the stairway. "Shadow, barrier," Chionodoxa whispered.

Her shadow made a protective barrier between her and Jonas. "Hibiscus!" Jonas yelled.

"Would you still… like to… know?" Hibiscus looked over her shoulder.

"Know what?" Jonas asked on the verge of tears.

"My… real name… It's Hibiscus… Kuran," Hibiscus looked over her shoulder, "I will never… forget you… Shadow, get him out."

Jonas's eyes widened as he was whisked off his feet and drawn into darkness. When Jonas came to, he was resting on a tree, half a mile from the escape route he came from. He saw Hibiscus's shadow next to him. "What the hell happened?" Jonas asked the shadow.

"Hibiscus's orders were to get you out of there. I followed them," The shadow answered.

Jonas's eyes widened, "You talk?"

"I was under orders to keep silent," the shadow said, "I must return to my master's side now." The shadow went through like the silent night.

Ryland and Lily ran to Jonas's side. "We need to get out of here and fast!" Ryland said, "The place is set to blow in 30 minutes."

Jonas ran with them towards a helicopter. They never saw Hibiscus again after that night. Whitney was still out there and he relocated to another of his laboratories. Jonas was never the same after that night. He grew sufficiently lazier, but got the job done. He became a sniper and killed mercilessly. There was a void in his heart and he didn't give a damn about anything.


End file.
